Little lies
by RosasRojas
Summary: El era el mas inteligente, obtenia las mejores notas, vestia unicamente de negro, usaba anteojos y en la hora del descanso se sentaba en una mesa en el rincon... oh si, el tipo era misterioso algo demasiado atrayente para pasar desapercibido, eso sin contar, el secreto que guardaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: **El era el mas inteligente, obtenia las mejores notas, vestia unicamente de negro, usaba anteojos y en la hora del descanso se sentaba en una mesa en el rincon... el tipo era misterioso algo demasiado atrayente, eso, sin contar el secreto que guardaba_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Introducción* **_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Los polos opuestos se atraen".- Max Weber_

_._

_El ying y el yang_

_._

_El blanco y el negro._

_._

_La luz y la oscuridad._

_._

_El bien y el mal._

_._

_La alegría y la tristeza._

_._

_Abrir y cerrar._

_._

_Sonreír y llorar._

_._

_Tú y yo._

.

.

La ley física implica que los polos opuestos _negativo y positivo_ se atraen por un poder electromagnético.

.

_Todo_… _**absolutamente todo tiene un opuesto**_

.

.

.

**Él** era el mas inteligente, obtenía las mejores notas, usaba anteojos, vestía únicamente de negro, no tenia amigos y en la hora del descanso se sentaba solo en una mesa del rincón… oh si… el tipo era misterioso algo demasiado atrayente para pasar desapercibido, eso, sin contar, el secreto que guardaba.

.

**Ella** era muy hermosa, con un gran corazón, tenia muchos amigos, era muy inteligente y muy humilde también, de esas personas que te tienden la mano cuando la necesitas con una linda sonrisa en el rostro… nunca pasaba desapercibida no solo por su exótico cabello rosa y el extraño color jade de sus ojos sino también por su bonita forma de ser.

.

_**.**_

Dos personas opuestas

.

Una ley física

.

¿Seria posible?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.:: Little lies ::.**_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Descubierta**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**quella situación tendía a exasperarlo, era tan sofocante.

Bufo por lo bajo y siguió caminando con la barbilla levantada y sin mirar a los lados.

Podía escuchar perfectamente tras él algunos murmullos inútilmente bajos de tono, algo que le exageraba aun mas, y es que, había que ser verdaderamente cínico y descortés para hablar de una persona a su espalda sin siquiera tener un poco de discreción.

Apretó fuertemente los puños dentro de los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón de tela negro ante un impulso de rabia, aquello no debería pasar, nunca debió ocurrir, pues esa era un principio la idea.

.

Llevaba tres años en esa universidad, por cierto privada, sus excelentes notas le habían dado la oportunidad de conseguir una beca.

Basto enviar la solicitud para poder ingresar ahí, la espera no fue mucha, pues según tenia entendido los altos mandos de la institución quedaron demasiado sorprendidos con sus calificaciones y no hallaron objeción alguna para brindarle la beca.

.

Desde el primer momento que puso un pie en esa universidad muy ostentosa y elegante a simple vista, todas las miradas se posaron en él inspeccionándolo.

Al principio no le tomo importancia porque ciertamente no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran de él, pero con el paso del tiempo empezaron los cuchicheos a su espalda, eran tan indiscretos que incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hacían apropósito, solo para fastidiarle.

Tampoco le dio una importancia que por supuesto no merecía, lo ignoro, pues realmente nunca paso por su cabeza agradar a esas personas, en realidad era lo contrario lo que buscaba.

.

Transcurrieron dos años cuando la situación empezó a asfixiarlo.

Las sonrisas falsas, los halagos insulsos y las miradas de recelo le enfermaban.

Según esa gente las personas pobres como él no entraban en ese mundo, ya los otros becados habían sido ahuyentados.

Aquel era un pensamiento verdaderamente estupido, aunque no podía negar que al inicio él también lo vio de aquella manera, pero ahora todo era distinto.

.

La mayoría de esas personas eran tan podridas por dentro que le producía nauseas el imaginarse teniendo una relación con ellos, cualquiera que esta fuera.

Fácilmente podía contar con los dedos de las manos a las personas sinceras, en aquel mundo de dinero y lujos siempreeran escasas.

.

Las críticas acerca de su aspecto era un tema que le producía dolor de cabeza y que por cierto, también había empezado a divulgarse en los pasillos luego de un tiempo.

Le hacia enojar escuchar comentarios sobre su apariencia, pues realmente aquel tema no debía incumbirle a las demás personas, era cierto, vestía de negro pero nada mas por un gusto, no por una moda, ni un capricho, era simplemente que el negro era su color favorito.

Además de eso estaba el hecho de sus anteojos, estos eran comunes y corrientes_,_ cuadrados, finos y simples, los necesitaba, pero esos riquillos parecían no entenderlo, pues a cada rato podía escuchar comentarios despectivos acerca de eso, algo que realmente le parecía estupido pues era nada más que un accesorio.

El punto era que esas personas materialistas y superficiales le producían una terrible jaqueca y no es que le interesara lo que pensaran de él, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era estar en boca de todo mundo en aquel lugar, porque no quería llamar la atención, es mas, él prefería pasar desapercibido, ese había sido desde un inicio el plan.

.

.

Doblo en un pasillo a su izquierda y rápidamente cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ese lugar era poco transcurrido, en realidad dudaba que mas alumnos además que él entraran ahí.

Nunca se había topado con nadie además de la señora Chiyo, la encargada de la biblioteca, y tampoco lo esperaba, esos chicos veían aquello como un malgaste de tiempo

Tenían asegurado su titulo, de la carrera que estudiaran, con su dinero.

Eso era lo único que les importaba, su fortuna, además de eso, no existía nada… solo la riqueza y posición.

Odiaba a las personas que pensaran así, ya había conocido algunas y eran simplemente despreciables.

.

Camino derecho y a lo lejos pudo ver a la señora Chiyo acomodando unos libros en un estante.

Doblo a su izquierda y acomodo con su dedo índice sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, siguió por el camino que hacían los estantes con libros a sus lados y levanto su brazo derecho a la altura de su mirada observando la hora sin detener su andar.

Chasqueo la lengua y apresuro el paso, pues deseaba llevarse un libro que había visto el día anterior y que por cuestiones de tiempo no pudo llevar consigo y solo faltaban siete minutos para que tocaran la primera clase del día sin contar el hecho de que el salón en el que recibía Calculo estaba en el edificio del lado.

Siguió un par de pasos más y doblo a su derecha rápidamente, pero al hacerlo algo choco con fuerza contra su pecho desequilibrándolo un poco, sus lentes cayeron y él apenas logro atajarlos en el aire cuando estos iban por su cintura.

Un quejido llego a sus oídos y se puso los anteojos con rapidez, para luego, bajar la mirada hacia donde provenía el pequeño sonido y observar una frágil figura tirada en el suelo.

.

El cabello rosa de la chica caía desordenado sobre su rostro impidiéndole ver este, estaba inclinada hacia enfrente sobando con su mano su muslo derecho que estaba descubierto.

No pudo evitar reparar en dos detalles, al estar inclinada sus pechos sobresalían por sobre la blusa en una perfecta forma redonda cada uno y su falda se le había levantado por la caída haciéndole ver algo de sus bragas negras

No es que fuera un pervertido.

_Confundan pero no ofendan_.

Simplemente era hombre y no era para nada fácil apartar su mirada de la piel expuesta.

Era algo demasiado tentador, es como si deliberadamente, esa chica, quisiera provocarlo al no notar la posición demasiado impropia en la que se encontraba ahí en el suelo.

Sabia que ella no lo hacia apropósito, pero quería creerlo y ese que así no se sentiría como un pervertido mirándola sin pudor, pero no es como que en ese momento eso le importase mucho, solo era consciente de que la piel de ella se veía muy suave y que ese lugar de repente se encontraba mas caliente.

.

Otro quejido lo saco abruptamente del trance, aparto la mirada de la piel visible para fijarla en su cabello que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros mientras ella levantaba la cabeza, lo primero que vio fueron unos extraños ojos jade, vivaces y expresivos.

Un sonrojo se formo en las níveas mejillas de la chica y con sus manos bajo la falda y se subió un tirante caído de la blusa negra, que por cierto hacia resaltar su blanquecina piel, pero no es como que él se haya fijado en eso hay que aclarar, es simplemente que los detalles por mas mínimos que fueran no podían pasar desapercibidos para él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era necesario el haber mencionado lo reluciente que se veía su piel _¿cierto?._

Negó con la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, debía dejar aparte esos pensamientos, eran demasiados estupidos. Estiro su mano hacia ella.

La chica tenia la cabeza gacha a causa de la vergüenza, pudo saberlo por sus mejillas rojas, ella levanto lentamente la mirada y sus ojos se centraron en los propios por mucho tiempo y el moreno se mostró extrañado y es que, él no estaba acostumbrado a perderse en los ojos de otra persona.

Siguió observando sus orbes, le daba mucha curiosidad el color tan extraño de estos… eran jades, semejantes a la piedra preciosa. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza luego de un par de segundos y movió su mano aun tendida frente a ella.

La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces y observo su mano todavía frente a ella, con timidez la cogio entrelazándola con la suya.

Sasuke la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, sin ser plenamente consciente de su fuerza, esto hizo que el frágil cuerpo de ella chocara contra el suyo

Sus torsos por un pequeño instante se rozaron, pero inmediatamente la joven se alejo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo.

.

Sasuke la miro fríamente y ella aparto la mirada, y con la mano levemente temblorosa arreglo su falda levantada de las puntas y su cabello desordenado.

-**Muchas gracias**.- dijo con voz sumamente dulce mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, luego ladeo la cabeza algo cohibida por la penetrante mirada del chico y se agacho flexionando las piernas, para empezar a recoger las hojas que antes portaba en sus manos y que en ese momento se encontraban desparramadas en el suelo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada cuando un pequeño detalle capto su atención, se agacho y entre su mano derecha agarro el libro a sus pies, cuando se irguió ella se encontraba frente a él observándolo fijamente con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Se reprimió inmediatamente por pensarlo siquiera un segundo, había algo en esa chica, quizás era la dulzura que inspiraba, lo que le impedía pensar algo que no fueran esas palabras.

.

Le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y por un momento se perdió en sus ojos jade nuevamente, estos eran tan transparentes e irradiaban inocencia algo demasiado extraño e inusual considerando que ella ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente, parecía tener alrededor de veintidós años.

Se regaño mentalmente de nuevo.

_¿Qué demonios hacia él, Sasuke Namizage, pensando en esas cosas?_

En ese momento le echo la culpa al desvelo de la noche anterior y a la considerable cantidad de cafeína que tomo por ello.

.

Cerro los ojos solo un segundo y sus facciones se endurecieron, luego al momento de abrirlos la miro con frialdad y le extendió el libro en su mano, la pelirrosa lo agarro tímidamente y le dedico otra sonrisa.

-**Perdón por el choque soy muy despistada**.- se disculpo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-**Ten cuidado la próxima vez**.- le dijo él seriamente, la chica asintió mientras se sonrojaba aun más.

-**Si, gracias nuevamente Sasuke-kun**.- musito con suavidad en ese tono dulzon que siempre acompañaba su voz, le sonrío nuevamente y luego paso a su lado y siguió de largo.

Sasuke la observo por la altura del hombro inexpresivo, no lo había mencionado pero Sakura también estudiaba licenciatura en administración de empresas al igual que él, coincidían en la mayoría de las clases, pero hasta ese día habían intercambiado palabras, nunca fue muy sociable .

Ella era la próxima heredera de las empresas Haruno, una de las pocas personas que no se sentían superiores a pesar del dinero que tenian.

Aunque las apariencias pueden engañar, eso lo tenía muyen claro.

.

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada a la falda de plises que la chica portaba, la cual ondeaba de un lado a otro con el movimiento de su cadera, dejando algo de piel descubierta con cada paso que daba.

Desvío la mirada hacia enfrente y negó con la cabeza

**-Ya no mas desvelo y cafeína**.- pensó hastiado, eso le hacia pensar muchas idioteces. Observo el reloj en su muñeca y bufo mientras daba media vuelta sobre sus talones.

Tenia exactamente dos minutos para que la primera clase iniciara _¿había perdido tanto tiempo? _

.

Frunció el ceño, esa la primera vez que eso le pasaba después de tantos años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Ninguna)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Little lies**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Acercamientos<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**onrió con suavidad devolviendo el saludo de un chico que agitaba la mano a lo largo, dirigió nuevamente su mirada jade al frente y siguió caminando por el extenso pasillo hasta que al final de este, a la derecha, encontró las escaleras que le llevarían al segundo piso del gran edificio.

Era lunes y dentro de aproximadamente veinte minutos iniciaría su primera clase, Calculo.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios aun, solo habían tres o cuatro chicos vagando, debido a que todavía era temprano, cosa que agradecía enormemente pues así llegaría sin ningún contratiempo al aula.

Sakura siempre tenia la manía de llegar antes de tiempo a todo lugar, desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a ello pues detestaba retrasarse y hacer esperar a cualquier persona y además, le gustaba estar un momento a solas en el aula, para así repasar temas anteriores o leer algún libro, pero como sucedía hacia unos meses al abrir la puerta del salón, pudo ver a alguien en la primera fila de asientos, a la derecha.

Ya no era una sorpresa encontrarse con Sasuke, mas aun así no puso evitar todas las sensaciones que el verlo le causaba.

_¿__Desde cuando había iniciado aquello?_

Lo recordaba perfectamente, hacia tres años le había visto por primera vez en clase de literatura, Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo con un aire de misterio lo cual aumentaba su atractivo, siempre permanecía serio y nunca se le miraba hablar con alguien además de los profesores.

Era el mas inteligente y obtenía las mejores notas de toda la universidad, siempre se sentaba en la primera fila, en la esquina derecha y todo el tiempo vestía de negro, jamás le había visto con ropa de otro color, además de ello comúnmente usaba gorras o boinas.

Sasuke era todo un misterio para ella, al igual que para muchos chicos de la universidad. Podía oír constantemente como le criticaban o se burlaban de él y eso le hacia molestar. La mayoría parecía menospreciarlo por ser de clase baja y aunque él no mostraba interés por ello, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Cuando le observaba fijamente a los ojos, no podía evitar estremecerse ante el vacío que estos reflejaban y aquello le producía una tristeza muy grande y lo primero que se preguntaba era, el que le pudo haber pasado, para que todo brillo en su mirada hubiera desaparecido.

Bajo la cabeza cuando los orbes de él se posaron en su persona, no pudo evitar estremecerse y sintió como sus mejillas se entibiaban

**-Buenos días Sasuke-kun**.- susurro con timidez levantando la mirada a él, Sasuke la observo por un momento a los ojos y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

**-Buenas**.- dijo el seriamente. Sakura se estremeció de nuevo y es que, su voz varonil y ronca le causaba sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo. Trago saliva suavemente y se propuso a subir dos escalones para llegar a la segunda fila y sentarse.

Puso su bolso en su regazo y busco un libro dentro de él, cuando lo hallo lo cogió en mano y lo saco, acaricio suavemente la tapa para después dirigir su mirada a Sasuke solo un segundo y volverla a posar en el libro.

Cuando observaba a Sasuke procuraba hacerlo en poco tiempo, el menos posible pues no quería que se repitiera por segunda ocasión la vergonzosa situación de hacia un par de meses cuando él le había pillado viéndole fijamente, aun recordaba el efecto que eso habia causado en su rostro, había tomado un color rojo intenso, lo supo porque sintió su cara arder y Sasuke se quedo observándola solo un momento mas, para luego sonreír y desviar la mirada.

Aquella fue la primera y última vez que Sakura le vio sonreír y aunque su sonrisa no había sido sincera, sino mas bien irónica y cínica, no pudo evitar que su corazón saltase de goce.

**-Es una tontería**.- pensó sonriendo levemente. Negó levemente con la cabeza y dirigio su mirada al libro de nuevo para abrirlo

El incidente en la biblioteca había ocurrido ya hacia más de dos meses. El libro que tenia en manos era el que aquel día Sasuke había recogido. Un libro de medicina.

Sakura siempre había soñado con ser doctora, pero su padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo con eso, por ello, para hacerlo feliz, había decidido estudiar licenciatura en administración de empresa como tanto él deseaba.

Suspiro mientras abría el libro deteniéndose en la página en la que el día anterior había acabado, dentro de poco terminaría con todo el texto.

.

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar poco a poco, todos la saludaban sonriendo con hipocresía mas ella no podía evitar devolver el gesto, aun siendo consciente de la falsedad de aquellas personas.

Cerro el libro y lo guardo luego de unos minutos, decidiendo que después seguiría la lectura, la cual se le dificultaba debido al bullicio y a que no quería que nadie supiera de que se trataba el libro, y Sakura se estaba empezando a cansar de cerrarlo cada que alguien se le acercaba.

Luego de un momento el profesor apareció y todo el mundo quedo en silencio, saco su cuaderno de notas y presto atención al maestro.

.

Despues de que el timbre sonara, se dispuso a guardar todo en su bolso para luego levantarse de su asiento al igual que los demás estudiantes.

El primero en salir fue Sasuke como siempre. Sakura suspiro mientras salía del salón y le observo alejarse por el pasillo perdiéndose entre los chicos que iban y venían.

Sonrió con levedad y tomo la dirección contraria a él, sabia que se encontrarían nuevamente a la tercera hora, en historia. Incluso se había aprendido de memoria las clases y horas en que coincidían y eso la hacia avergonzar pues jamás había sentido esa necesidad de ver a alguien constantemente o sentirse ansiosa al no hacerlo.

Su mejor amiga, Tenten, siempre le decía que se estaba enamorando de Sasuke y aquello a ella le parecía ilógico, aunque prefería no indagar mucho en sus sentimientos, pues una parte de si misma temía encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir expuesta y vulnerable.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro con fastidio y dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba colgado sobre el pizarrón, un gruñido se manifestó desde el inicio de su garganta y se cruzo de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada al gran ventanal a su derecha, observando a través de este, los extensos jardines de la universidad.

Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando al profesor de historia, al igual que siempre. Sasuke odiaba que ese hombre se retrasara.

**-Maldito Kakashi**.- susurro para si mismo lanzando otro gruñido mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Su relación con ese maestro en particular era más estrecha de lo que debería ser y era el hecho de que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Kakashi era su padrino y tío, hermano mayor de su madre.

Dirigio su mirada a la puerta al oír como esta se abría y observo la figura inconfundible de aquel hombre, que caminaba lentamente, con un paso despreocupado.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él le devolvió una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, Sasuke bufo por lo bajo y toda el salón quedo en silencio al igual que siempre.

Kakashi Namizage era un hombre tranquilo y atractivo, totalmente despreocupado de la vida, mas cuando el momento lo ameritaba podía llegar a ser serio y calculador.

Cuando la clase iniciaba, su personalidad cambiaba y había algo en su manera de hablar que era realmente agradable al oído, su clase era una de las mejores en la universidad y Sasuke aceptaba eso.

La manera en que Kakashi explicaba era tan nítida que hacia que toda la información que brindaba fuera más fácil de digerir.

.

El timbre resonó por todo el lugar dando por terminada la clase y rompiendo esa burbuja que parecía formarse dentro del salón

**-Muy bien****…**** pues al parecer se nos acabo el tiempo**.- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca, levanto la mirada para observar como todos los estudiantes se paraban de sus asientos.

**-Esperen, esperen, que no he dicho que se pueden ir**.- les detuvo-. **Quiero para el miércoles un trabajo de veinte paginas del tema que acabamos de ver**.- les dijo con una sonrisa. Todos los chicos empezaron a refunfuñar mientras se alistaban para salir del aula-. **Hey, una cosa mas****…**** el trabajo es en pareja**.- agrego con tranquilidad, nuevamente se empezaron a oír murmuraciones y bufidos por parte de los estudiantes.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al escritorio del profesor donde Kakashi guardaba algunas cosas en su maletín

**-Kakashi.- **le llamo secamente, el peligris le miro por sobre el hombro

**-Sasuke-chan****…****¿****como estas hoy?- **le pregunto volteando hacia él.

**-No me digas así.- **gruñó Sasuke fastidiado, el hombre se limito a sonreír divertido

**-Como quieras****…****¿****que deseas?- **le dijo

**-Tu lo sabes****…**** haré el trabajo solo.- **declaro fríamente, Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza

**-Me temo que eso no será posible.- **dijo seriamente, el moreno frunció el ceño

**-****¿****Como?****…**** pero tu sabes que****…**

**-El trabajo es en pareja.- **le interrumpió Kakashi

**-Siempre he hecho mis trabajo solo****…**** me es mas fácil así y hasta ahora ningún maestro había tenido objeción con ello.- **dijo el moreno entre dientes

**-Sasuke, llevas tres años en esta universidad y no has hecho ningún amigo****…**** es hora de que empieces**.- le dijo seriamente

**-Déjame decidir eso a mi****…**** es mi vida.- **murmuro el moreno con enojo, ambos hablaban entre susurros para no llamar la atención de mas, pues aun habían alumnos en el salón, y al estar tan cerca se podían escuchar perfectamente entre si

**-Esta bien****…**** como mas gustes, pero el trabajo es en pareja, de otra manera no lo aceptare y perderás los puntos.- **le anuncio el hombre gélidamente, Sasuke frunció aun mas el entrecejo

**-Maldita sea Kakashi.- **dijo molesto

**-Kakashi sensei.- **se escucho una dulce voz a sus espaldas, ambos hombres cambiaron inmediatamente su semblante, el peligris desvió la mirada hacia la bonita chica que estaba tras Sasuke

**-¿Si Sakura?- **dijo con tranquilidad mientras sonreía

**-Yo**** bueno****…**** yo que-ria.- **balbuceo para luego remojarse los labios mientras sus mejillas tomaban un encantador carmesí, le ponía muy nerviosa estar tan cerca de Sasuke y Kakashi pudo notarlo, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchara

**-****¿****Sucede algo?- **le pregunto a la pelirrosa la cual aun seguía muda, Sakura se sobresalto levemente y asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos

**-Este****…**** quisiera saber si puedo****…**** puedo hacer el trabajo sola**.- susurro con un nudo en la garganta

**-****¿****Acaso tienes algún problema?- **le pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad

**-Vera usted,**** es que****…**** normalmente hago los trabajos con Tenten pero ella es-ta enferma y tiene incapacidad para esta semana... ademas todos los chicos que conozco ya tienen pareja**.- susurro suavemente

**-Ahhh, es eso****…**** bueno Sasuke aun no tiene pareja.- **dijo sonriendo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su sobrino-. **¿****No es cierto Sasuke?- **le dijo con cierto deje de burla que solo el moreno percibió.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo y lo fulmino con la mirada sin lograr ningún efecto en el ojinegro, resignado y con digno orgullos ladeo el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, gruñó entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza. Tendría que hacer el trabajo si o si, no se podía dar el lujo de perder esos puntos, no cuando su beca dependía de buenas notas.

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad cuando el profesor salio dejándola sola con Sasuke, los demás alumnos también se habían ido. Mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba como el moreno se acercaba a la primera fila, a el lugar donde se sentaba y cogía su mochila.

Bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos mientras buscaba algo de valor en su interior

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro con voz atascada, Sasuke volteo hacia ella y se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecha

**-Hn.- **expreso observándola fijamente a los ojos mientras metía sus manos en su pantalón negro

**-Etto****…****¿****co-como haremos el trabajo?- **le pregunto nerviosa, jamás había mantenido un contacto visual con él y eso estaba ocasionándole muchas cosas, sentía el corazón en la garganta y todo dentro de ella esta revuelto y vibraba

**-Luego de que terminen las clases nos encontraremos en la biblioteca ****¿****bien?- **dijo él fríamente, Sakura asintió mientras bajaba la mirada cohibida y nerviosa

Sasuke empezó a caminar pasando a su lado y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sin querer sus brazos rozaron. Volteo y se propuso a salir del salón cuando supo que él ya no se encontraba ahí. Camino por los pasillos con rapidez, ya había iniciado su siguiente clase.

Sonrió inevitablemente, le alegraba la idea de compartir algo de tiempo con él.

.

.

.

**C**aminaba lentamente con pasos cortos y pausados, el edificio estaba casi vacío, ya hacia unos diez minutos había terminado su última clase.

Aunque a Sakura siempre le había gustado llegar temprano a sus compromisos, los nervios que sentía al saber que se encontraría con Sasuke y estaría sola con él eran mas fuertes en ese momento, y una parte de ella quería retrasar el mayor tiempo posible ese encuentro, temiendo el no saber como reaccionar cuando estuviera a solas con Sasuke.

Él causaba demasiadas cosas que jamás en su vida había experimentado y de las cuales temía, al no tener conocimiento alguno de ellas

Sasuke le gustaba mucho, como nunca lo había hecho un hombre.

No solo era su físico, aunque admitía que su atractivo fue lo primero que llamo su atención

Para Sakura todo en él era maravilloso… su inteligencia, su seriedad, su misterio, su manera de conllevar su vida a pesar de la dificultades, pues si bien no conocía nada de Sasuke, el verle superar lo que vivía en esa universidad, rodeado de personas materialistas, que le menospreciaban por su nivel social, le daba una idea de toda su fuerza. Y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de él, esa fortaleza que mostraba.

Cuando le veía una parte de si misma quería acercársele y ser la persona que desapareciera de su mirada ese vacío.

Sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza

Aquello era imposible pero estaba dispuesta a conseguir ser su amiga, se conformaba nada más con ello.

.

Se adentro a la biblioteca y observo a los lados, en busca de Sasuke o alguien. El lugar estaba vacío lo cual le extraño ya que al igual que ella Sasuke siempre era puntual.

Sakura se encogió de hombros pensando en que tal vez el tuvo algún contratiempo y se propuso a buscar la sección de historia para adelantar algo.

En cuanto iba a doblar hacia un estante a su izquierda, su cuerpo choco contra algo duro haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos fuertemente preparándose para el brutal impacto contra el suelo pero en vez de ello sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos le rodeaban.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Sasuke. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso rojo y todo en ella se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de él tan próximo al suyo. No se había dado cuenta de cuando él la había pegado a si mismo.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro temblorosa, con la respiración agitada, el moreno que hasta en ese momento se había quedado simplemente observándola, la fue soltando con suavidad hasta dejarla libre, luego se alejo un par de pasos mientras se acomodaba la boina. Bajo la mirada a sus pies donde estaban tirados dos libros, se agacho y cogió cada uno en una mano, los había dejado caer para agarrar a Sakura, antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

**-Yo etto****…**** lo siento.- **se disculpo ella apenada, era la segunda vez que aquello pasaba.

**-No te preocupes.- **susurro Sasuke seriamente

**-Gracias****…**** por, por no dejarme caer.- **musito con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro un momento y luego asintió emprendiendo camino. Sakura lo observo y le siguió rápidamente.

Se acercaron a las mesas de estudio y ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Sasuke le extendió uno de los libros y ella lo agarro en silencio, para luego abrirlo.

Procuro concentrarse en la lectura sin prestarle atención a la persona que tenia frente a ella, aunque aquello se le dificultara bastante, pero luego de un momento encontró información del tema que había visto esa mañana y no le fue difícil hundirse en ella.

.

Sonrió cuando termino de leer el capitulo, aquello era bastante interesante y esencial para el tema que le tocaba, pues daba un enfoque diferente y desde otra perspectiva a lo que había sido la segunda guerra mundial.

Sakura levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo observo fijamente. Su atención estaba totalmente en aquella lectura, podía ver a través de los cristales de sus lentes como sus ojos iban y venían por cada reglón. Su concentración parecía inquebrantable.

Lo observo por más de cinco minutos pasar hojas y continuar leyendo, pero luego se dijo que debía avisarle de la información que había encontrado así que respiro profundamente antes de hablar

**-Sasuke-kun.- **le llamo suavemente sin lograr ninguna reacción en él, era como si ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado

**-Sasuke-kun.- **dijo mas fuerte, el moreno se detuvo casi de golpe tensandose y levanto la mirada hacia ella observándola seriamente

**-****¿****Que?- **le pregunto

**-En-encontré algo muy interesante**.- le dijo mientras agarraba el libro de las orillas y se lo ofrecía, Sasuke la miro por varios segundos a los ojos y luego cogió el libro y empezó a leer. Después de terminar todo el contexto levanto la mirada hacia ella y asintió

**-Tienes razón,**** esto nos servirá mucho****…**** yo también encontré algo.- **le dijo él seriamente

**-****¿****Puedo?- **susurro Sakura pidiéndole permiso de coger el libro que él antes leía, Sasuke asintió mientras devolvía la mirada a la lectura que ella le había dado

**-Chicos es hora de cerrar.- **se oyó una cansina voz luego de un momento, ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente debido a que estaban demasiado concentrados en su lectura, Sakura volteo hacia aquella persona para encontrase con la señora Chiyo

**-Chiyo-san****…****¿****cerrara tan temprano?- **murmuro la pelirrosa mirando su reloj de pulsera

**-Temprano niña****…**** si ya casi son las siete de la noche**.- dijo, Sakura pudo comprobar que efectivamente solo faltaban quince minutos para las siete, realmente el tiempo pasaba volando, su última clase había terminado a las cinco y media.

Volteo la mirada hacia Sasuke y le observo cerrar el libro y levantarse, imito su acción y le paso el libro cuando él extendió su mano hacia ella

**-Nos llevaremos estos dos.- **dijo Sasuke seriamente entregándole los libros a la señora, esta asintió.

Luego de que les diera el permiso, ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se propusieron a caminar, los pasillos estaban solitarios

**-****¿****C-como haremos para ha-cer el informe?- **pregunto Sakura suavemente volteando la mirada hacia él, Sasuke ni siquiera la observo

**-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo hoy y pasarlo mañana a un computador**.- le contesto seriamente

**-****¿****Donde lo haremos?- **cuestiono ella, Sasuke se detuvo cuando salieron del edificio y la pelirrosa volteo hacia él. El moreno la observo por un momento pensando y analizando, debían ir a un sitio donde nadie les molestara o interrumpiera. Bufo por lo bajo al llegar a la conclusión de que solo en un lugar estarían tranquilos. Desvio la mirada. La idea no le agradaba

**-****¿****Tienes algún inconveniente en ir a mi apartamento?- **le pregunto con frialdad, Sakura se sorprendió por su pregunta y se sonrojo casi de inmediato.

**-T-tu apartamento**.- susurro nerviosa

**-****¿****Algún problema?- **mascullo él devolviendo su mirada hacia ella

**-No, etto****…**** cla-ro que n-no**.- respondió negando levemente con la cabeza

**-Esta bien****…**** vamos**.- dijo Sasuke antes de empezar a caminar

.

.

.

**S**asuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándole la entrada a Sakura mientras guardaba las llaves en su pantalón.

La pelirrosa se adentro rápidamente al lugar y observo su alrededor. El lugar era sencillo y sin embargo se miraba bastante cómodo. Constaba de una pequeña sala, cocina y dos puertas, dedujo que una era la del baño y la otra la habitación de Sasuke.

El apartamento estaba impecable y la decoración era bastante simple, las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris claro

**-Muy bien, empecemos.- **dijo el moreno pasando a su lado y acercándose a la pequeña sala, que poseía de dos muebles y una mesa de centro, Sakura le siguió y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

Sasuke le paso el libro que antes le había dado y luego saco un cuaderno de su mochila y un bolígrafo también.

Sakura le observo por un momento preguntándose porque no sacaba su libro, negó con la cabeza despejando su mente y abrió el libro que tenia en mano apoyándolo en la mesita frente a ella, luego saco un cuaderno y un lápiz para empezar a escribir

Paso mas de una hora hasta que la pelirrosa por fin termino su trabajo. Sakura suspiro mientras se arrecostaba en el sofá y estiraba sus dedos, le dolían mucho. Desvio la mirada a Sasuke y le observo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño

_¿__Como era posible que siguiera escribiendo sin leer el libro?_

La curiosidad la estaba matando

**-Sasuke-kun**.- dijo suavemente, el moreno dejo de escribir de golpe tensandose ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia ella

**-****¿****Si?- **le pregunto secamente, Sakura mordió su labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba levemente

**-Esto****…****¿****te puedo hacer una pregunta?- **murmuro con timidez, Sasuke alzo una ceja y dejo la pluma sobre su cuaderno

**-La estas haciendo.- **mascullo, Sakura sonrió al escucharle y el moreno no pudo evitar ver su boca con atención, sintiéndose de repente extraño por el gesto que ella le dedicaba

**-Sasuke-kun****…****¿****puedo?- **susurro

**-Hn****…**** bien**.- respondió él seriamente

**-****¿****Co-como es que****…**** has estado escribiendo sin siquiera leer el libro?- **le pregunto suavemente mordiendo luego su labio inferior, Sasuke bajo la mirada un momento, no tenia porque contestarle, pero luego se dijo que no tenia importancia si se lo decía

**-Tengo memoria fotográfica**.- susurro encogiéndose de hombros

**-****¿****En serio?- **susurro Sakura sorprendida-.** Eso, eso****…**** eso es fantástico**.- musito sonriendo

**-Hmp**.- expreso Sasuke

**-****¿****Como se siente?****…**** seguramente es genial ****¿****cierto?- **dijo la pelirrosa con emoción

**-Si.- **se limito a decir el moreno

Luego de eso ambos se hundieron en un profundo silencio, no era incomodo mas para Sakura empezaba a ser perturbador, le ponía los pelos de punta estar tan cerca de Sasuke

Hasta que de pronto se oyó un pequeño gruñido del estomago del moreno quien simplemente ladeo el rostro con un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas, Sakura lo miro con ternura y sonrió sonrojada, ella también tenia hambre

**-****¿****Por-porque no come-mos algo?- **le pregunto suavemente, Sasuke la miro apenas un segundo y luego asintió mientras cerraba su cuaderno. Se levanto de su asiento y Sakura lo hizo también, inmediatamente, y le siguió con la mirada, Sasuke se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió, cuando se dispuso a salir volteo hacia ella con una ceja alzada

**-****¿****Vienes?- **le dijo seriamente, Sakura se sonrojo

**-Etto****…**** si**.- respondió cogiendo su bolso, una vez lo tuvo, se acerca él y salio del apartamento esperando luego a que Sasuke cerrara con llave

Salieron del edificio en silencio y se encaminaron por las calles a un paso lento. Sakura observo al moreno de reojo y bajo la mirada sonriendo

**-****¿****A-adonde vamos?- **le pregunto

**-Cerca de aquí queda un lugar al que siempre voy**.- respondió él luego de un rato, ella asintió con la cabeza y luego de unas cuadras se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local.

Ambos se adentraron al lugar y Sakura observo su alrededor, nunca había entrado ahí a pesar de haber pasado frente al local en varias ocasiones.

Se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba al rincón y luego de un momento apareció frente a ellos una chica de cabello café, de unos diecisiete años

**-Sasuke-kun ****¿****que deseas?- **le pregunto al moreno pasando por alto la presencia de Sakura, esta frunció el ceño tanto la descortesía de la chica como también por el tono tan empalagoso con el que se dirigía a Sasuke

**-Lo de siempre**.- contesto el pelinegro con desinterés

**-Esta bien****…****¿****desea algo señorita?- **le pregunto a Sakura dirigiéndole finalmente una mirada, la pelirrosa la observo seriamente y asintió

**-Lo mismo que él.- **dijo sonriendo, la pelicafe apunto en la libreta que tenía en mano y luego se marcho, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Sasuke.

Sakura frunció el ceño y bajo la cabeza intentando comprender aquella molestia que sentía, jamás había sentido nada semejante.

Luego de un instante mordió su labio inferior preguntándose que había pedido Sasuke, solo esperaba que no fuera algo que no le gustara, porque si no tendría que aguantarse, pensó después que debió preguntarle a la chica sobre el menú

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la pelicafe se acerco con una bandeja, Sakura suspiro con alivio cuando frente a ella la chica puso un sándwich y una malteada.

Ambos empezaron a comer y Sakura lo hizo con lentitud como siempre acostumbraba, manteniéndose en silencio al igual que Sasuke. Fue luego de un momento que los nervios la atacaron y se sintió un tanto incomoda, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra.

Levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y él lo hizo hacia ella solo unos segundos para luego devolverla a su plato y seguir comiendo, pero Sakura aun así no despego su mirada de él

**-Sasuke-kun**.- musito suavemente, el pelinegro la observo y Sakura mordió su labio inferior

**-Hn.- **expreso él, la ojijade le miro fijamente y sonrió con dulzura haciendo que Sasuke se extrañara

**-T-tu y yo****…****¿****podríamos ser amigos?- **le pregunto en un susurro, el moreno alzo suavemente la ceja derecha. Un prolongado silencio se cernió entre ellos y Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa

**-¿****Porque querías ser mi amiga?- **indago él secamente luego de un momento, Sakura trago saliva

**-¿****Porque no?- **le respondió, Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa lánguida se formaba en sus labios, Sakura observo el gesto con atención

**-Durante tres años he aguantado criticas, burlas e hipocresías****…**** ahora de la nada vienes tu y me preguntas que si podemos ser amigos**.- negó con la cabeza nuevamente-. **¿****Por que razón debería de creerte?**- le pregunto fríamente

**-Jamás me burlaría de alguien y mucho de ti Sasuke-kun****…****¿****que ganaría con ello?**- susurro

**-Divertirte**.- mascullo él, Sakura bajo la mirada mientras su expresión se entristecía, Sasuke no confiaba en ella y eso le dolía mucho, tal vez demasiado

**-Nunca haría eso****…**** confía en mi.- **dijo suavemente, el moreno bajo la mirada y sonrió de manera cínica, ya había escuchado esa frase y había caído como un imbécil permitiendo que jugaran con él y le burlacen, es por ello que no confiaba en nadie

**-****¿****Porque querrías ser mi amiga Sakura?.- **le pregunto seriamente-. **No soy de tu clase, no tengo dinero.**- murmuro con vacío, los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron un poco y negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro

**-Eso no me importa.- **musito con tristeza

**-Esta conversación no tiene sentido.- **declaro él levantando la mirada hacia ella, Sakura igualmente lo hizo

**-No eres el único que ha vi-vido estos años entre falsas sonrisas e hipocre-sías****…**** se que eres una de las pocas perso-nas que jamás se acercarían a mi por mi fortuna, esperan-do algo a cambio de la amistad que me brin-dan****…**** eso, eso es lo que mas aprecio en alguien y es por ello que te quiero como amigo**.- susurro antes de desviar la mirada, un par de lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y las limpio rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada, suspiro con los labios temblorosos e intento seguir comiendo. No lloraba por su vida, ni por lo que había dicho o sentía por ello, lloraba por el rechazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke la observo por un largo rato y después suspiro mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente

Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio, la pelirrosa mientras tanto evitaba mirarlo y es que intentaba controlar esa tristeza que sentía, luego de un momento levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo observo, ya hacia rato ambos habían terminado de comer

**-Tan difícil.- **hizo una pausa y el moreno la miro-. **¿****Tan difícil es que creas que****…**** que lo digo es verdad?**- le pregunto suavemente viéndole con ojos tristes, Sasuke la miro por un largo rato y luego suspiro por lo bajo

**-No.- **mascullo-. **Pero yo no puedo confiar en nadie**.- murmuro con seriedad

**-Entonces no lo hagas****…**** solo****…**** solo déjame acercarme a ti y ganarme tu confianza.- **musito.

Sasuke la observo fijamente sus ojos un momento, frustrándose al ver la sinceridad e inocencia tatuada en ellos, bajo la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño

¿_Porque demonios ella lograba hacerle dudar con una sola mirada?_

¿_Porque era tan difícil censurar todas sus palabras?_

**-No eres más que una molestia**.- gruñó haciendo que Sakura bajara la mirada-. **Haz lo que quieras.**- susurro con desinteres encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirrosa inmediatamente levanto la mirada hacia él

**-****¿****C-como?- **pregunto

**-No me gusta repetir las cosas.- **dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ladeaba el rostro

**-Etto****…**** no entiendo.- **murmuro Sakura desconcertada, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y ella se encogió de hombros

**-Es tarde, hay que irnos**.- mascullo el moreno seriamente antes de levantarse

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le paro la ojijade, Sasuke volteo hacia ella-. **Tu y yo****…**** entonces,**** me dejaras****…**** puedo****…**

**-Ya te lo dije Sakura****…**** haz lo que quieras**.- la interrumpió con sequedad, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelirrosa y Sasuke observo el gesto con atención frunciendo el ceño un segundo despues. Volteo el rostro y busco con la mirada a Ayame, la chica que les había atendido, cuando finalmente la encontró le hizo una cena y la pelicafe inmediatamente se acerco.

**-Yo pagare.- **susurro Sakura mientras buscaba en su bolso su billetera.

**-No****…**** yo lo hare.- **la detuvo el moreno, ella levanto la mirada hacia él y le observo sacar su billetera del pantalón, quiso negarse pero se reprimió antes de hacerlo, eso seria un desaire para Sasuke, notándose lo orgulloso que era.

Se mostró feliz al sentir que cada vez lo conocía aun mas, el acercamiento que ese día tenían era un gran paso y Sakura sentía en ese momento que tal vez no seria tan complicado llegar a ser su amiga

.

Le miro fijamente y sonrió con levedad, le bastaba nada más con ello si de esa manera podría tenerlo cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
